


Fanatic

by Dean Of Hearts (knight_of_the_internet)



Series: Urelated One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipper!Sam, shipper!charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/Dean%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was super bored so what was he to do? Read some Destiel fanfiction of course! Of course Cas interrupts him while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> Please review an/or kudos! This my first fanfic on AO3

Dean was bored. By bored I mean, he was willing to call someone to see if there were any cases near by. He had already cleaned and updated every nostalgic weapon, he had already played with the sword that was on display, he even dug up the first edition of "Voluptuous Asian Lovelies". The one time monsters take a break he has nothing to do. Sam was off on a soul searching hike in some woods and Cas was off at some Romanian bee exhibit. Still scarred from his past traumatic experience at Biggerson's, he decided to grab some grub at a nearby diner. On his way back to the bunker, there was a book store with a set of books about lore. Thinking what the hell I've got nothing to lose Dean went inside.

"Can I help you?" Said a clerk as she was shelving a few new best sellers.

"No not really, I was just looking at a few of the books about lore,"

"You're into the supernatural?"

"Yeah, kind of," Dean said trying to contain his smirk.

"Well, I know a few good ones about these brothers who hunt monsters," "These wouldn't be the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund would it?"

"Actually yeah! You like those books too? They are my absolute fav. Don't you think that Castiel is so dreamy. Omigod Dean won't even suck up to it and admit that he's in love with him."

"What?" Dean said astonished by this women's conviction,"Since when are they in love?"

"Well you know, he raised Dean from hell. Also didn't you notice that he turned away from force except when it came to Dean? Plus if you read the right fanfics..."

"In what books is it obvious that they belong together?" Dean said, wanting to find what all the fuss was about.

"Let me see, well there's 'Free to be You and Me', 'On the head of a Pin', and there's 'Lucifer Rising' there are a fer more but if you want you could ask Carrie- Major Destiel shipper."

"No that's fine, I'll just take those few for now,"

"Alright, I'll just have Ethan bring them up from the back it'll just take a minute,"

"Oh before I forget, could I have the first book of Dr. Sexy M.D.? It's for my sister Sam."

"Sure..." The clerk said skeptically.

* * *

Later that night after reading his copy of Dr. Sexy M.D.; Drama Not Trauma and Free to Be You and Me, he had concluded that Dr. Piccolo was way more badass in the book. Also he had a piqued interest in 'Destiel'. He wanted to prove people wrong and that he didn't have 'feelings' for the angel so he checked some online forums. On one, there was a girl named 'PottHeadHobitHunter' who, with a fiery passion, shipped 'Destiel', and she wasn't totally off. Yes, Dean cared about the angel, and yes he would die for him, but he thought off him as a brother not anything more. Dean, wanting to prove PottHeadHobitHunter wrong, made his own account (YesMyPieIsWorthIt) and initiated a chat.

"Listen Sweatheart, I have no idea where you got the idea but Dean is NOT in love with Cas" Dean typed speedily with a sense of defensiveness.

"Okay, I have no idea who you are but if you actually paid attention you'd see the tension," PottHeadHobitHunter replied almost as fast as Dean had.

"What tension? Dean cares about Cas as if he was his own brother. NOTHING MORE."

"Hey! Don't go hating because you're blinded by your arrogance! Plus the relationship has gotten way past bromance."

"Since when was there bromance?"

"Oh my Ghandi! Did you even read the books?! Edlund even describes the way Dean grins and looks at Cas when he doesn't understand a reference or does something innocently cute. Like when he had a hard time at the brothel in 'Free to be You and Me' or when he gives Dean a call and it ends up on a weird note. He cares for Cas in a way, different from anybody else, even Sam."

Dean thought about this, and then he decided to defend his honor by burying his feelings for the celestial being. "I still don't see it."

"Argh! ASDFGHJKL******! WHY DONT YOU GO AND READ SOME FANFICTION AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY OPEN YOUR EYES!", and with that, PottHeadHobitHunter signed off.

Hundreds of miles away Charlie angrily slammed her laptop in frustration.

Dean silently though about what the 'stranger' had said and decided to give fanfiction a shot. I mean, he only had a few hours until Sam would get home, and he was still bored as hell. Although, he was still slightly scared of fanfiction since the whole 'slash' ordeal. So he made sure to put a K+ filter on. Yet, there was still a healthy 159 fanfics for 'Destiel' search results. Dean, wanting to get this on with, selected the first one that was completed. Reluctantly, I might add, because there were plenty of others with good sounding plots except they were still in progress. The one that Dean had selected was called 'Home' where Dean and Cas had settled and lived an apple pie life with Sam next door. Reading this gave Dean a pang in his heart, realizing that it could never be, because they were hunters, they would never catch a break from world destruction or even the frigging apocalypse. Then he realized that deep down he did want an apple pie life with Cas. Deciding on the direction of his heart and its priorities, he read more fanfiction. And some more. And some more. Five hours later he finally put down his laptop to get some Advil for his headache after reading a fanfic in which Cas is turned into a chick and realizes his feelings for Dean. Just when he was about to go to his room to read some more, Cas bursted through the door carrying a bunch of souvenirs from the bee exhibition.

"Hello Dean, I did not expect you to be awake at this hour."

"What? Oh, um what time is it?"

"It is approximately 2:00 am in the morning,"

"Oh. Shouldn't Sam be back by now?" Dean said, forgetting about fanfiction and Cas for a moment.

"Didn't you get his message that he will be gone for an extra day? He said he tried to call but you wouldn't pick up, and so he just left a message for you and called me just in case."

"Yeah, I was kinda busy doing something that I must have not noticed my phone."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh I was just..." Dean scrambled to find a lie, but it was hard since he thought that this situation was turning into one that he read about in this on fic called 'Slash?', "...doing some research for another hunter."

"Oh. Well, I must 'bee' putting all of this away," Cas replied, gesturing to the bags in his hands. He walked away with a slightly dubious expression on his face.

Dean sighed when Cas was out of sight, and went back to his room where he resumed his binge-reading. Right as he was in the middle of an uber good fic, Cas showed up out of nowhere next to Dean.

"Dammit Cas!" He said as he tried to cover up the laptop as if he was watching porn. Cas, however, caught Dean in the act and reopened the fic as he did his famous head tilt.

"Dean, why are you reading a completely made up story where I 'softly caress your lips with my own'?" Cas asked as he quoted the story.

"Listen Cas," Dean said ready to make a full on dive since he was certain there was no escape, "I have...feelings for you, and I um, wanted to read about a place where you and I can be happy...together..." He winced, unsure of Cas' calculating reaction.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me?" The angel wanting know how Dean could've kept it in when Cas was obviously trying to to hint at something. "Instead of reading about it numerous times, like some crazed pedophile"

Dean was truly embarrassed now, "I wasn't sure if you would feel the same. I was just wondering-" Cas interrupted him by gently kissing him on the lips.

"Stop it now, Dean. You once told me that we were not allowed to have 'chick-flick' moments." Cas even made a point to do the quotation marks.

"Don't be a smart-ass now Cas," Dean said as he grinned, and kissed Cas. "Why don't you show me the rest of what you were reading, and I will show you what I got from Romania."

"Okie dokie," he replied, kind of excited to show Cas a story about their future, domestic lives.

* * *

The next day, Sam walked into Dean's room to check on him, and was not all surprised to find Dean and his angel snuggled up and asleep with a laptop in front of them. Sam, not wanting to waste energy silently walked in, looked at the screen, questioned his brother's activities, closed the laptop, and walked out of the room to unpack his stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> You could also read this on fanfiction.net just saying...


End file.
